


Another Day

by castiel_my_beloved



Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 1940s, 1950s, First Meetings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Minor Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Post-Canon, SHIELD, Strategic Scientific Reserve (Marvel), Super Solider, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_my_beloved/pseuds/castiel_my_beloved
Summary: S.H.E.I.L.D Agent and Inhuman Morgan Woods is transported back to 1951 by the Chronicoms and after crossing paths with the S.S.R and early S.H.E.I.L.D she must try and get back to her times.
Kudos: 1





	Another Day

-Takes place after A.I.D.A is destroyed and Robbie goes away with the Darkhold (aos 4x22) and the rest of the aos team (besides Fitz:/) is transported to the lighthouse after being on the run from General Talbot and the U.S Government-

To say that things were bad would be an understatement. To be honest I don’t even know what or how many “things” we’re so bad, to make a short list there was the entire fucking framework which I will probably just never unpack, me being replaced by an LMD all at the hands of literally one of my best friends, but not really, I actually have no idea that whole part of Fitz playing an evil dictator wasn’t very well explained. Oh, and then there is my absolute favorite part (that is oh so very sarcastic) is that now I am running from the government, once again, even though I don’t think they know I exist or at least think I’m just an irrelevant low level agent and literally my only friends in the entire world are about to be arrested or god knows what. It’s great, really really fun. So now I just have to sit in this crappy motel with my crappy fake life and make sure no crappy person decides to end the world, and if they do I have to stop them, pretty much all by myself. That’s another great thing about being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent is that everyone has pretty much labeled you as a terrorist and if I do need any sort of assistance in eliminating a threat or maybe even saving the world, I better hope that it is a big enough “threat” that Avengers to step in. Life is great. 

I’m not really in the mood to watch T.V, probably because I’m also not in the mood to see the U.S government claim “victory” in the capture of S.H.I.E.L.D agents and notably the inhuman known as Quake. I shuttered imagining some middle aged army guy announcing it with such triumph in his voice. 

The ceiling of the Grayburn Roadside Motel was a tan-gray color, I didn’t realize you could mix two boring colors together and come out with an even more dull one. The quilt that trapped over the lumpy queen sized bed probably hadn’t been washed since the mid 90’s or since the last person was found dead on it. Imagine dying at a Motel, my mind wanders and creates scenarios of imaginary people getting shot, stabbed, or oding at a crappy motel. This is the dumb game I play with myself, which honestly probably isn’t healthy, but neither is mostly everything in my life I call it the “how many different ways could a person die here game”. One time I was talking with Simmons about something, I can’t remember the exact conversation but it went something along the lines of her asking me about how a test with a new I.C.E.R formula went and I accidentally listed all the ways I could think of how to take someone down even if the formula become ineffective. For someone who knows 3 in a half languages and pretty much the whole job revolves around communication you think I would be better at conversation. 

My eyes flew open it took a second to actually recognize the world around me, and by that I mean I forgot that I was in a beat up motel room. It took another second to register a knock at the door. I felt my heart speed up with a twinge of concern on my mind, I mean the U.S government wouldn’t just gently knock on the door. I quietly got up from the bed and grabbed the icer gun from the side of my backpack that was resting on the desk chair and walked hesitantly to the door. My hand that held the iced hid behind the door frame, it was angled so that with a split second I could quickly adjust my arm and pull the trigger, I unlocked the door. On the other side was a really average looking white guy, he was wearing a suit (never a good sign). 

“Morgan Woods?” The man initiated the conversation. 

“Who’s asking?” I responded by trying to keep my voice as monotone and indifferent as possible. 

“My name is Gabriel. I'm a sentient Chronicom from a planet which revolves around a star in the constellation you know as Cygnus. I have important information regarding the other members of your S.H.I.E.L.D team, Phillip J Coulson, Melinda-” I made one of those ‘dude shut up faces’ and ushered the guy inside which probably wasn’t a great idea but it was better than standing there while he recites the names of fugitives that he also announced as my team members.

I shut the door behind us, “What about them, and be quiet about it” I looked at him trying to not look like I care too much.

“Well they have been entrusted with stopping an extinction level event.” He ended his sentence looking back at me for a response.

“Ok well I’m going to need more than that” I responded, the word ‘extinction’ did nothing to ease any concerns I had.

“As a Chronicom-”

“A what”

“As I previously stated, my name is Gabriel. I'm a sentient Chronicom from a planet which revolves around a star in the constellation you know as Cygnus.”

“So you're an alien?”

“Well according to the human vocabulary definition, yes I am an alien being-”

Great an alien. Just what I needed.

“I was sent to earth, to come here and deliver information about your-” he obnoxiously lowered his voice which I guess I’m thankful for “teammates, Phillip J Coulson, Melinda May, Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons” I tried to impatiently move him along, he paused for a moment then continued.

“They have been sent forward many years in order to prevent an extinction level event”.

“A what” I practically spat out wanting nothing to do with this random guy's bullshit. I've had a crappy enough week as it is.

“An extinction level event, that if goes unresolved will cause mass casualty and destruction here on earth” 

The words “mass casualty” and “destruction” set off any of the remaining alarms in my head. This isn’t going to end well. A pissed off sarcastic smirk went across my face and the icer had now been raised in my hand and was now pointed at the black tie on Gabriels suit.

“And what do you mean sent forward? Like fucking time travel”

“Precisely”

“Take me to them then” I said coldly, trying not to sound too dramatic, but the truth is I’m pissed off, confused and time travel talk is doing nothing for my mood.

“I am afraid I can not do that” he responded in the same emotionless voice.

“And why the hell not” I challenged.

“Only those mentioned in the prophecy-”

I choked on an almost laugh.

“Yeah, prophecy definitely” I moved forward, the icer now hovering a mere inch from his chest. “Tell me what you are really doing here”  
“Well if you would allow me to continue, while you are not part of this specified prophecy, there is another one. That mentions only you by name.” 

“What” I said my tone filled with disbelief and impatience.

“You Morgan Woods will save the world, but in the meantime you need to remain safe”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Chronicoms are not permitted to step in unless aiding in the prevention of an extinction level event” 

“Dude you're talking in circles get to the point how do I stop it” 

“As I said, you will. That is not until multiple years in the future, and until then you will be placed where no other major threats cause you harm”

“I can take care of myself, thanks”

“That is not an option”

“Bullshit” I reached behind and felt the strap of my backpack and pulled it up and put it across one arm, all without breaking eye contact.

“Ms. Woods you must understand that I cannot take you to utopia free of any threats”

“Well I guess that works out because you don’t have to take me anywhere” I switched the hand that my icer was in and looped the other strap across my right arm. 

In a sudden burst of movement the icer left my hand, I heard it scatter against the floor. Even more adrenaline kicked in but I was already pinned against the wall with only one hand of the guy. A fucking alien with super strength, lovely. Immediately pushing back against his force I grabbed onto the end of his forearm trying to push it away, my body starting heating up. This would usually be the part where an attacker would jump back in shock from being burned. I continued resisting, to no avail. The chronicom took out a small silver device with a glowing blue center, he lined it up on my body the same place where I previously held the icer on his neck, not wanting the thing anywhere near me I took another swing at his arm or body any thing I could reach once again to no avail. 

“I should warn you, the menaces of human nature can still cause you harm, so you remain cautious but here you will be free of any celestial threats who currently wish you harm”

He pushed the illuminated center and my whole body stiffened. I didn’t really understand what was happening. It felt kind of like when your foot falls asleep but you have to walk on it anyways but it also feels sparkly whatever that means. Just as fast as the feeling began it was gone and in its place the impact of the hard ground. What I assumed to be sunshine glared down into my eyes, I shut them promptly, that only enhanced the stinging sensation all over my body. 

Out of pure instinct and reaction to whatever the fuck just happened I managed to mumble “ow” before rolling to a much more comfortable position on my side and slipping into an uncomfortable but what felt necessary nap on the pavement.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I've had this idea for a while and finally decided to write it down, this is one of my first stories like this so please be patient :) -


End file.
